In the existing art, in the long term evolution (LTE) system, a channel sounding reference signal (SRS), as an uplink reference signal occupies one time domain symbol (may occupy more than one time domain symbol merely in a special uplink subframe or in a special uplink pilot time slot (UpPTS)) in a slot. The Zadoff Chu (ZC) sequence with better correlation performance is used for the SRS, and an acquisition parameter of a sequence group number u of the ZC sequence includes the subframe serial number, so that the sequence group number u changes with the subframe to achieve interference randomization.
Unlike in LTE, in the new radio (NR) system, an SRS resource may occupy more than one time domain symbol in a slot, so that an improvement solution considering a change of the sequence group number of the ZC sequence is needed so as to obtain a better interference randomization effect.
There is no effective solution to the problem, in the existing art, that the manner of determining the reference signal is not applicable to the new wireless system in which the sequence group number and/or the sequence number changes.